Thomas Overseer (2004 Version)
2004 Thomas Overseer constantly known as 2004 Overlord, was a scrapped version of the current 2015 Thomas Overseer version, that was said to have a much darker story then that of the original 2015 version and was also said to have been much different and way more aggressive. He is killed sometime in 2014, due to him not even taking advice from anyone, which ultimately would led to his downfall. ''Bio Thomas Overseer, was first developed by 2091riveraisrael also known as meowjar in the year 2004, through the use of simple fanfictions, appearing in Overseer, but was later changed and concepted through the use of South Park Studios in 2015, with a much darker story than in his previous early development. During his early development, Thomas Overseer, had no interaction with any of the main characters of South Park, and instead held his own story as Overlord, however unlike his 2015 redevelopment, his 2004 development was unfortunately killed off in 2014, by an unknown hitman, after he was lured into a trap, by Carl Monstrus. However during his redevelopment in 2015, he was given a change of fate, and was instead was spared death, and was also more interactive with the South Park main cast, including establishing a relationship with one of the girls in the show. Overlord was known and considered to be Thomas Overseer's whole ego since 1989, that would also become the main reason on why his parents moved him away from Berlin in 1992. It was shown that Thomas Overseer, during early development in 2004, was scheduled to have been born in 1982, where he would have been 7 years old at the time of the 1989 incident, this idea was replaced by Thomas's birth year being 1978, due to the fact of Thomas being still too young for the events of the Youth Serum to take effect, this was also done by 2091riveraisrael in 2015, so that Thomas would still have the biological appearance and age, to that of the rest of the South Park cast. As Overlord, Thomas's old 2004 version of Overlord mostly described and view the kid as a child armed with both Duel Blades, duel Glock pistols and a jet pack, unlike the 2015 redevelopment version, 2004 overlord dose not posses a cape, a Panzer Faust, or even an STG-44 assault rifle, this was mostly done by 2091riveraisrael at the time in order to try and create a unique vigilante gun happy character, but this version was scrapped by 2015, and Thomas Overseer's Overlord appearance was changed up to a black Jacket, cape, black backwards German baseball cap with the German Military symbol on it, and black tinted sunglasses. 2015 Overlord's redeveloped armaments were added with a much more advanced arsenal, (with the exception of the jetpack 3, and Duel Blades which 2091riveraisrael decided to allow Thomas to still obtain, from the 2004 version.) Instead of 2 Glock pistols 2015 Overlord instead posses 2 Wather P38 Pistols, and an STG Assault Rifle, with a detachable scope, that he carries around on his back along side a single Miniaturized Panzerfaust 3, and duel Blades. Unlike 2004's version of Overlord, 2015 redeveloped Overlord, is shown to be a little overconfident, but also he is known to be a kid of his word, while the 2004 version would often refuse advice from anyone, but won't hesitate to help others in need. It would be from refusing to listen to mysterion on why 2004 Overlord would eventually be killed, while in 2015's case, the redevelopment Thomas Overseer listens to Kenny's advice and semi retires on January 1st 2015, allowing him to live on up to 2016. Personality Trivia'' Category:Males Category:South Park OCs Category:Immortal Beings Category:German born Kids Category:Deceased OCs Category:Scrapped OCs